


Forgive And Forget

by Inutoaluv



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/pseuds/Inutoaluv
Summary: Jack is a pop star in search of a new duet partner.Avocato is an ex-bounty hunter with a criminal record that no one will hire.These two are from different realms but destined to meet. Can Jack help Avocato live the dream of a lifetime, or will he let the past get in the way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thank Winek for permission to borrow from his/her story Diesel Love. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: Almost There

 

“-Set me free

From the dark

Let me be

To make my mark.” Jack sang, ending the concert.

 

Jack, or Jack*The All-Star* to his fans, was a popular singer. He bowed at the applause. The platform he was on lowered him back down. Jack set back to the room he was using tonight as his changing room.

 

On the vanity table was a bottle of water. The bottle had ‘Jack’ written in a black sharpie. Jack picked up the bottle and unscrewed the cap. He drank.

 

“Jack, Jack, marvelous as always!” Praised Xalten, Jack's manger.

 

Jack lowered the bottle, screwed the cap back on, and replied, “Thanks. Did you book another venue, or is it my call?”

 

“Your call. I _do_ have your statistics.” Xalten answered, all business.

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “What do I care about my statistics?”

 

“You should care, Jack. They haven't been this low since...since you first went solo.”

 

Jack sighed. “You can say it, Xalten. Since John died. I suppose it _is_ time to find a new duet partner.”

 

“What should I advertise?” Xalten asked.

 

“The minimum requirement is having a criminal record.” Jack answered absently, setting his sight on a plate of macaroons.

 

Xalten’s eyes widened as he exclaimed, “Have you _lost_ it? Why would you want an ex-con on stage with you?”

 

Jack moaned in bliss as he bit into a macaroon. Coconut was the only kind of nut he could eat. Jack hated his nut allergy. He knew quite a few that would love to use his allergy against him.

 

“You know I believe in giving second chance.” Jack stated, enjoying his macaroon.

 

“But-but what if they don't _deserve_ a second chance?” Xalten argued, distressed.

 

“Everyone deserves a chance to change. You did, after all. Xalten, I know you worry about me, but trust me when I say that I know what I'm doing.”

 

Xalten paled at the mention of his sordid past then relented, “I suppose you're right.”


	2. Sorry, Blame It On Me

Avocato sighed as he everywhere his rundown apartment. He hated it, but it was all he could afford that would accept him. He was 26 years old and just out of jail five months ago. When he was nineteen, he had been a bounty hunter.

 

Pacifists protested the existence of bounty hunting, saying criminals deserved a second chance. Avocato had gotten cocky and proved their point that bounty hunters were dangerous and should be disbanded. Unwilling to change careers, Avocato decided to proceed, despite the law against bounty hunting. He gained a reputation for being merciless and quick to anger.

 

Avocato slumped onto his couch and groaned. He had just returned from another failed interview. No one wanted to hire him because of who he  once was. To distract himself, Avocato turned on his TV and flicked through the channels.

 

His flip phone rang. It was outdated, but it was all Avocato could afford. Avocato looked at the number and smiled. It was his best friend since high school.

 

“Hey, Gary.” Avocato greeted his friend when he flipped his phone open.

 

“Hey, Avocato, buddy! How'd it go?” Gary responded.

 

Avocato sighed, “Not good...again.”

 

“Geez, man. I'm sorry to hear that. You ok?” Gary replied.

 

“Yeah. I just...I just wish that my...past would stop coming back to haunt me.” Avocato returned.

 

“It's ok, dude. Someone’ll give you a chance.” Gary consoled.

 

There came a knock at the door. Avocato got up to answer it. His eyes widened in surprise. His son, Little Cato, stood there.

 

“Gary, can I call you back? My son just showed up.” Avocato stated.

 

“Sure, man. I get it. Spend time with your kid. Later.” Gary replied.

 

Avocato ended the call and knelt so his son could hug him. Little Cato was 13 years old. Despite the fact that Avocato wasn't allowed full custody of his son, Little Cato still found a way to come here. Avocato was his preferred parent.

 

“No luck?” Little Cato asked, looking up at his dad.

 

Avocato shook his head. “Same old story.”

 

Little Cato hugged his father tighter. He hated when this happened. No one wanted to give his dad a chance to prove he'd changed. All they saw was who he had been as a bounty hunter.

 

“Someone will give you a chance, Dad. I know it!” Little Cato murmured.

 

Avocato smiled sadly and responded, “I hope so. What was the excuse _this_ time?”

 

Little Cato pulled back from the hug and replied instantly, “No excuse. Mom got drunk...again.”

 

Avocato rolled his eyes. His ex-girlfriend had a drinking problem. However, since Avocato didn't have a stable job or source of income, besides his stipend every month from the government, the court had allowed Catie to retain custody of the teenager. Every time she got drunk, she wouldn't notice if Little Cato was there or not for at least three days.

 

“How bad is it this time?” Avocato asked.

 

“Mm, enough for a week of father-son bonding.” Little Cato answered.

 

Avocato snorted and stood. He ruffled his son's Mohawk. Little Cato was an optimist at heart. The Ventrexian teenager could find a silver lining in any cloud.

 

“So, what'd Uncle Gary want?” Little Cato asked, changing the subject.

 

“Just to check up on me. Chat for a bit. You know, the usual.” Avocato answered.

 

Little Cato nodded, his ears flattening. His dad's best friend was the _only_ friend he had. His other friends abandoned him when he got arrested seven years ago. Gary was the only one who remained, seeing Avocato for who he really was deep down.

 

“So, you want Mexican, Chinese, or pizza tonight?” Avocato asked, taking out his phone.

 

“Pizza! With anchovies!” Little Cato exclaimed, beaming.

 

“That's my boy!” Avocato laughed before calling to place the order for one extra large meat-lover's pizza with anchovies and stuffed crust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a song by Akon


	3. Don't Stop

Jack kicked his legs, bored. He tapped his finger, playing a tempo for a new song. For some reason, he created his best songs while bored. He was sitting at a fold-up table in a rundown part of Chicago.

 

This was the fourth city he'd visited. A lot of people wanted the chance to sing with him, but a sparse few met the minimum requirement of having a criminal record. Everyone who signed up had to submit to a background check. If Xalten, who was conducting the background checks, didn't find any mention of a prison record, he contacted Jack, who would call the applicant and tell them that they didn't meet expectations.

 

Jack hadn't been kidding. He truly did want to give someone with a criminal record a chance. The only problem was that no one had the sound he was looking for. It was becoming frustrating.

 

Jack's headset rang. No doubt it was Xalten. Jack rolled his eyes. His manager was _so_ overprotective.

 

“Yes, Xalten?” Jack answered, weary from his manager's constant calls.

 

“I'm just calling to make sure you're safe.” Xalten remarked.

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “I figured as much. You don't need to call every forty-five minutes.”

 

“I _don't_ call every forty-five minutes.” Xalten grumbled.

 

Jack snorted. “That is why you're calling forty-five minutes after your _last_ call?

 

“I am simply ensuring your safety.” Xalten replied haughtily.

 

“Oh, please! No one's going to hurt me.” Jack stated.

 

“Jack, it's _Chicago_! There's a high-crime rate. I'd feel better if you would allow Brutus to accompany you.” Xalten returned.

 

Jack sighed and said, “Brutus is only my bodyguard during a concert, you know that.”

 

“The entire point of a bodyguard, Jack, is to be protected when _not_ on the stage.” Xalten remarked.

 

Sighing, Jack hung up, annoyed. Brutus didn't mind Jack being independent. The former bouncer considered Jack's obstinance made his job easier. Jack had a gun in his bag anyway, courtesy of his bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is by Fleetwood Mac


	4. If I Could Turn Back Time

Avocato wearily opened the door to his apartment. He had just come back from another failed interview. The Ventrexian was beginning to lose hope. No one wanted to give him a chance.

 

“Hey, man. How'd it go?” Gary asked from the couch.

 

Avocato had asked the human to watch his son while he was gone. Unlike his ex-girlfriend, Avocato didn't want Little Cato being left by himself. Of course, Gary accepted. The human liked spending time with the young teen.

 

Avocato sighed and answered, “Same as always. No luck.”

 

“That su-stinks!” Gary commented.

 

Little Cato rolled his eyes and remarked, “You can say ‘suck’. I've heard worse from my mom, Uncle Gary.”

 

“Sorry, Spider Cat, but you're an impressionable teenager. Such bad language would only rub off on you.” Gary replied sagely.

 

Avocato snorted. Letting the inevitable argument occur, the Ventrexian headed for the bathroom. A hot shower would help with the stress from the day. Relaxing under the hot spray was one of the only luxuries Avocato could afford.

* * *

 

Little Cato's attention drew away from the argument. A commercial on TV caught his eye. Gary's attention turned to the commercial as well. Twin gasps left them in a gust of excitement.

 

“Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Jack*The All-Star*! Coming to New York City?” Both squealed at the same time.

 

“What's going on?” Avocato asked, coming from the bathroom.

 

“Jack*The All-Star* is coming to New York City...looking for a duet partner!” Little Cato exclaimed, excited.

 

“You should totally try out, Avo!” Gary tacked on.

 

Avocato snorted and replied soberly, “Little Cato, Gary, I don't think _the_ Jack*The All-Star* would _ever_ give me a shot. Ex-con, remember?”

  
“That's just it, Dad! The potential candidates he's looking for _are_ ex-cons! A criminal record is _mandatory_ for a chance to audition!” Little Cato returned, bouncing in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is by Cher.


	5. Life's What You Make It

Jack jotted down notes in his music notebook. He'd come up with the lyrics later. The day was going pretty slowly. Boredom was taking over.

 

He looked up as he heard the sound of an excited fan. He smiled as he took in the approaching firm. It was an orange-furred Ventrexian with a teal Mohawk...a teenager from the looks of it. A larger Ventrexian was rushing after him, probably his father.

 

“Well, hello!” Jack greeted cheerfully.

 

“H-h-hi! Y-you're so amazing!” The teen exclaimed.

 

Jack chuckled warmly and replied, “Thank you. What's your name, young one?”

 

“Little Cato!” The teen answered.

 

“Little Cato, I said we shouldn't bother him. I am _so_ sorry. He's...he's gotten it into his head that I should sign up to audition.” The adult Ventrexian apologized.

 

Jack waved a hand in dismissal and returned, “He's not bothering me. So long as you meet my initial requirement, I don't care if you sign up to audition. I'd prefer it, of course, but the choice is yours. What's your name?”

 

“Avocato.” The blue-furred Ventrexian mumbled.

 

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. Avocato, the infamous rogue bounty hunter? _That_ Avocato? Excitement bubbled up in Jack's gut, this was _perfect_!

 

Avocato rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Look, I get it if you don't want me to-”

 

“Are you _kidding_? Of course, I do! If you have the sound I'm looking for, you'll be _perfect_!” Jack gushed, unable to contain his excitement.

 

Avocato's own eyes widened as he asked, shocked, “You _still_ want me to sign up and audition? Knowing about my past?”

 

“To be honest, yes. I believe in practicing what you preach, and I regularly do. I sing about forgiveness, second chances, and things like that. I _rarely_ allow anyone without some...scandal to work with me. In the world of media, I'm known as ‘ _The Redeemer_.’" Jack rambled.

 

“I've...I've got to say, I've never really heard of a celebrity as well known as you being a Good Samaritan.” Avocato commented.

 

Jack shrugged. He definitely met a few music artists that were sweet and kind on stage but vile and mean everywhere else. He wasn't surprised that Avocato doubted his kind heart. Most did when they first met him.

 

“You're serious, aren't you? About wanting _me_ to sign up and audition.” Avocato asked.

 

Jack nodded and answered, “Yes. You have _no_ idea how many people have tried to sign up without having a criminal record. _Everyone_ in my tour crew has an...unflattering past, my manager included. My last duet partner was the _only_ one that didn't. That's because we started out together. So, what do you say?”

 

Avocato bit his lip. He looked as if he was trying to find it within himself to make a choice. Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention to the sheet on the table. Before he could stop himself, he added his name and number.

 

Jack beamed. “First tryouts are tomorrow at two. At the playhouse on Broadway.”

 

Avocato nodded. “Alright. I'll...see you tomorrow, I guess. Come on, Little Cato.”

 

“It was really great meeting you!” Little Cato exclaimed, following his father.

 

Jack chuckled and watched them leave. Avocato reminded him so much of John. Jack's phone rang. Rolling his eyes, Jack answered it.

 

“Guess what, Xalten? Guess who _just_ signed up to audition to be my duet partner!” Jack exclaimed, excited.

 

“Who?” Xalten asked, interested.

 

“Avocato.  _ The _ Avocato!” Jack squealed.

 

“Wait, the Avocato that went rogue seven years ago and got bounty hunting illegalized? The Avocato that is said to be temperamental and dangerous?  _ That _ Avocato?” Xalten asked.

 

Jack grinned and replied, “The very same...and he's so much like John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is by Hannah Montana.


	6. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

Avocato's heart was pounding.  _ The _ Jack*The All-Star* wanted to give him a fair chance. Like his best friend and Little Cato, Avocato was a big fan of his. The two Ventrexians entered Avocato's apartment.

 

“Well, did you meet him?” Gary asked, getting up from where he'd been lounging on the couch.

 

Little Cato nodded and exclaimed, “Yeah! He was _really_ awesome and really nice! He actually got excited when Dad told him his name.”

 

“That's great! When's tryouts?” Gary grinned.

 

“Tomorrow at two at the playhouse on Broadway.” Avocato answered.

 

Gary walked over to hug him. Avocato rolled his eyes and hugged back. The human had always been affectionate. It had gotten worse since his dad's death five years ago.

 

Avocato pulled away and asked, “So, any more hidden funds from your dad's estate?”

 

“Yeah, actually. I don't know what my dad did for a living, but I'm never going to have to worry about money.” Gary answered, rolling his eyes, smiling.

 

Avocato snorted. He wished he had Gary's luck. Sure John Goodspeed hadn't been around much for Gary's childhood, but they never wanted for anything. If Jack picked him, he would fight for custody of his son and take him on tour with them.

 

“So, you know what song you're gonna sing to audition with?” Gary asked, bouncing on his feet lightly.

 

Avocato shrugged. “Not really. Maybe a Ventrexian lullaby or something. I'll think of something.”

 

“Ooh! Maybe one of _his_ songs!” Gary suggested.

 

Little Cato rolled his eyes. “He's probably heard dozens of people try to sing his songs. It'll be more original to pick something else.”

 

Avocato smirked. Meeting the two argue, he went to his closet to figure out what to wear that might impress the top singing sensation. He chose black jeans and a silver-colored t-shirt. He wanted to look his best, despite the singer saying that it was _sound_ he was looking for.

 

“So, Mexican or Chinese tonight?” Avocato asked, amused.

 

“Chinese! Beef and Broccoli!” Was Little Cato's immediate reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is by Reliant K.


	7. A Little Less Conversation

Jack kicked the chair support with his heel. He absently watched candidates file into the playhouse. He was watching for Avocato. He perked up as the Ventrexian came in, followed by his son and a blond human.

 

“Hi!” Little Cato exclaimed, coming up to him and sitting next to him.

 

Jack chuckled and returned, “Hello, Little Cato.”

 

Avocato smiled, coming up to stand by his son, and commented, “He hasn't been able to stop talking about you since yesterday.”

 

Before Jack could respond, the blond human came up and stood at Avocato's left side, squealing, “I can't believe I'm meeting _you_! Jack*The All-Star*! Can I have your autograph? Is that too forward? Or is this a no-interaction with fans kinda thing? Am I being too rude, asking?”

 

Jack blinked at the onslaught before second nature kicked in and he replied easily, taking out a pre-signed piece of stationary and handing it to the over excited human, “I like being prepared, so yes. No, I actually get that all of the time. I'll interact with my fans no matter _what_ I'm doing. You're fine, don't worry about it.”

 

Avocato rolled his eyes and remarked, “I'm sorry about him. He can be a little...eccentric when meeting new people. This is Gary. He...wanted to tag along.”

 

Jack nodded and replied, “It's fine. I understand completely. You would be surprised how many fans I've met since starting my search for a new duet partner. Suffice to say, friends and family of candidates have reacted _quite_ similar to your friend.”

 

“Yeah, Uncle Gary has no self-control when it comes to things like this. Dad taught me better, so...that's why I didn't react _as_ crazy.” Little Cato piped up.

 

“No, you just stuttered a lot.” Jack teased.

 

Avocato snorted. He felt...relaxed. Something about Jack put him at ease. The singing sensation had a calming aura about him.

 

“Little Cato was right, you _are_ really nice.” Gary gushed.

 

Jack smirked and returned, “Of course! There is no point in being mean and, or, rude to my fans. It's the fans that make you and the fans that break you, you know. When you've lived as a...nose-to-the-grindstone somebody then make it big, it's important to remember where you come from. That's my philosophy, anyway.”

 

Gary nodded in understanding. “Mhmm, mhmm. Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Was your last duet partner as nice as you or…?”

 

Jack sighed as he answered, “Yeah, he was. He...died about five years ago.”

 

Sensing, the somber moment, Little Cato exclaimed, “So, when're the tryouts going to start?”

 

Jack took a quick glance around the theater before replying, “It looks like all of today's candidates are here.”

 

Jack stood and made his way to the stage. He grabbed the microphone to announce that tryouts would commence. One by one, candidates came up to sing and were dismissed, not having the sound Jack was looking for. Finally, it was Avocato's turn.

 

“Every where I turn,

I hurt someone

And there's nothing I can say or do to change

The things I've done.

I'd do anything within my power

I'd give everything I've got,

But the path I seek

Is hidden from me now.

Brother bear, I let you down.

You trusted me, believed in me

And I let you down.

Of all the things I hid from you,

I cannot hide the shame.

And I pray someone, something will come

To take away the pain.

There is no way out of this dark place

No hope, no future.

And I can't see another way

And I can't face another day.” Avocato sang in a soothing baritone.

 

Jack's mouth dropped. Avocato's voice was _exactly_ what he was looking for! It reminded him of John's voice. The two had complimented each other perfectly.

 

“I take it that's a...good reaction?” Avocato asked nervously.

 

“Good? Of course, it's a good reaction.” Jack answered, stunned.

 

“So, is that it? How'd I do?” Avocato pressed.

 

Jack blinked past his shock to return, “Sorry, that just caught me by surprise. You exceeded expectations. I would be honored if you would agree to be my duet partner.”

 

Avocato laughed in excitement. “Really?  _ That _ was what you were looking for? Yeah, I'll be your duet partner. Of course, I will.”

 

“Excellent. I'll have my manager start the arrangements to make it official. He's better at paperwork than I am, anyway. For now, how about lunch to celebrate, or did you eat beforehand?” Jack grinned in return.

 

“Are you kidding? I was too worried and nervous to eat.” Avocato replied.

 

“How does Italian sound?” Jack asked.

 

“I...I, um, haven't had Italian since my bounty hunting days.” Avocato admitted, abashed.

 

“Italian it is, then. My treat. I know the _best_ place.” Jack declared.

 

Before Avocato could object, Jack set about calling the remaining people that had signed up and telling them that he had found the sound he was looking for. Then, he called Xalten to give him an update and ask him to come get them. Little Cato was bouncing on his feet. The last time he'd had real Italian with his father was when he was six years old.

 

Avocato sighed, seeing his son's reaction. He couldn't say no now. Not when the teen was this excited. The Ventrexian swore to himself not to allow this to become an everyday occurrence.

 

Jack remarked to Avocato as soon as he'd finished calling everyone he needed to, “Just so you know, I have a tendency of spoiling those in my tour crew. I don't let them pay for anything. I have money, so I might as well use it. Anything you want, you tell me, and I will get it for you. No matter what it is. Understand?”

 

Avocato nodded and revealed, “I _would_ like to be able to get full custody of my son. I realize that's going to be...difficult, what with where I'm currently living, but, I made a promise to myself that I would try if you chose me as your duet partner.”

 

“First, what makes you think that I'm allowing you out of my immediate protection? Second, I think that can be arranged.” Jack replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is by Elvis Presley.  
> The song Avocato sings is from Brother Bear.


	8. How You Remind Me

Avocato stood and stretched. He had just packed the last of his things. He looked around the apartment. It looked more empty and barren than usual.

 

Avocato's phone rang. He bit his lip. It was Jack. Taking a deep breath to relax, he flipped his phone open.

 

“H-Hey.” He greeted.

 

“Hey, I'm bringing along the tour crew to help out. You need to meet them, anyway.” Jack commented.

 

Avocato returned, “Sounds good.”

 

He hung up. He looked around the apartment again. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Finally, there was a knock at the door.

 

“Ugh, you live _here_? It's so...clashing.” A pale brown Rodentian remarked.

 

Jack rolled his eyes and chided, “Ferdinand, manners.”

 

Ferdinand scoffed, “Well, it is! It's so...unbecoming.”

 

“Be that as it may, there is no need to be rude about anyone's living situation.” Jack replied.

 

A black-furred, buff Doigan came up to Avocato and stated, “Ya gonna have ta excuse Ferdinand. Jack spoils all a us, an’ Ferdie...well, it's gone ta his head. I'm Brutus, Jack's bodyguard while ‘e's on the stage.”

 

“Uh, Avocato.” Avocato returned.

 

Xalten, a human dressed in a black suit, came forward. “As I'm sure Jack has told you, everyone in the tour crew had a bad reputation before coming into his service. I...I, uh, got too greedy with my last client and, well, no one wanted to hire me after that, except for Jack and his duet partner. Everyone has a similar story.”

 

Brutus raises his hand and tacked on, “Mine is tha’ I used ta be a bounca. I got too rough wif a drunken patron. He sued the club. No joint wanted me till Jack foun’ me.”

 

Ferdinand commented, inspecting the walls, “The diva I used to work for decided that my design made her look...disgraceful. So, she fired me. Word got out and...no one wanted me to create their outfits until, well, you get the idea.”

 

A young Eagal spoke up, “Name's Buclim! Sound Producer. I...I like to mess with Jack during rehearsals. I'll switch up the speed of the music or change songs entirely. Stuff like that. I did it with my last employer, too. I _accidentally_ screwed up the rhythm and he...didn't believe that I hadn't meant to do it. Like everyone else, no one wanted to hire me. I was living in a gutter when Jack came across me.”

 

A Snakol regarded Avocato, “Debek, Set-up Crew. Got fired cause a rat chewed through a microphone wire. Caused a malfunction. Same story. Rumors flew it was deliberate, no one wanted to take a chance, Jack thought and felt differently.”

 

“Ebther. I'm Debek’s Set-up Crew partner. There was a shorted out circuit breaker that blacked out the stadium. I got the blame for it despite there being no evidence that I did it, which I didn't by the way. Same as everyone else here following that.” A Reptilian informed.

 

A human woman spoke up, meekly, “I'm Suzie, Jack's personal assistant. I'm responsible for making sure there's a snack of some sort and a bottle of water waiting for him after every rehearsal and every concert. I used to work at this huge corporation. My boss...sexually harassed me every day. I refused to sleep with him, so I quit. He spread word that I slacked off and effectively ruined my career. Thankfully for me, Jack saw through the lies and offered me a job.”

 

Avocato blinked. They all had similar stories. That made him feel a little better. He thought, despite what Jack said, he would be the only one with a shameful past.

 

Everyone got to work taking boxes to a moving truck. Avocato went to talk with his landlord. After, Avocato's phone rang. Avocato flipped his phone open.

 

“What's this I hear about wanting to take my baby away from me? We already settled this. I have custody, you don't.” Came the shrill voice of his ex-girlfriend, Catie.

 

Avocato rolled his eyes. “Your baby, huh? I have _never_ gotten drunk when he sneaks off to see me. Little Cato is my son, too. You only have custody because I didn't have a stable job at the court ruling.”

 

“And how is _now_ any different?” Catie demanded.

 

Avocato smugly smirked. “You know how Jack*The All-Star* was searching for a new duet partner? Well, he chose me.”

 

“That's impossible. Why would any celebrity choose a failure like you?” Catie sneered.

 

At Avocato's crestfallen face, Jack took the phone from him and stated, “I don't know what you said to him, but I do not appreciate any member of my tour crew being insulted, put down, or otherwise upset let alone my new duet partner. From what he's told me, you are hardly a suitable mother for a great kid like Little Cato.”

 

“This is none of your business, you two-bit song hack!” Catie snarled.

 

“Hey, now! No need for insults. I'm not insulting you, you don't need to insult me. I'm just stating facts.” Jack replied calmly.

 

“Well, whatever that no-good miscreant has told you is lies.” Catie returned snootily.

 

Jack rolled his eyes and stated, “First of all, it's ‘whatever that no-good miscreant has told you is _a_ lie’, not ‘lies’. That's just bad grammar. Secondly, he's _not_ a miscreant. And _third_ , I don't care _what_ it takes, I will _personally_ aid Avocato to take _his_ son away from you.”

 

With that, Jack hit the power button. Avocato's jaw dropped. Jack returned the phone. Avocato took it, shell-shocked.

 

“Holy _hell_! Avocato, your ex must have _really_ pissed him off. I've never really heard Jack talk to anyone like that.” Ebther commented.

 

Jack took a deep breath before changing the subject, “After we get you settled at the mansion, I'm taking you phone shopping.”

 

“It's not enough that you want me living with you and the tour crew?” Avocato asked, flabbergasted.

 

Jack smiled and answered, “Nope. No duet partner of mine is going to have an outdated phone from the twentieth century.”

 

“I don't think I'll ever understand you.” Avocato sighed.

 

“It's ok, John didn't either.” Jack remarked.

 

“John?” Avocato questioned.

 

Jack shrugged. “Yeah, John Goodspeed. My old duet partner.”

  
Avocato's eyes widened. John Goodspeed...his best friend's father? Did this mean what he thought it meant? Gary...was _not_ going to believe this.,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is by Nickleback.


	9. I Ain't Gonna Take It Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took so long with this. I've been distracted. I'll try to get more chapters up soon for this and Time Travel Love. Thank you for your patience.

“Can it be done?” Jack asked the lawyer.

 

“I can get the court order to shift custody to the father unofficially. The _official_ change will be more difficult, but, yes, it can be done.” The lawyer answered.

 

“How difficult?” Jack asked.

 

The lawyer, Nathan, hummed in thought before replying, “A _lot_ of random check-ins from social workers to make sure that the home environment is suitable for the child. Skepticism where the father's concerned. Mm, adhering to several rules to ensure the child's safety and comfort. Background checks for you and your tour crew. Are you _sure_ you want to get involved in this?”

 

Jack responded without hesitating, “Absolutely. Little Cato's a great kid that  _ deserves _ to be with a father that loves him, not a mother that can't stay sober long enough to see her child is not happy with her. No matter the struggle, Little Cato deserves a chance to be with his dad. It'll all be worth it in the end.”

 

Nathan sighed and returned, “Alright. I'll… I'll see what I can do about the initial switch.”

 

Jack nods. “Thank you. Call me when it's done?”

 

Nathan nods back and heads out of the mansion. Jack sighed as he made his way to the conservatory, where Ferdinand was fitting Avocato for an outfit for his debut. Jack was making sure that the Ventrexian stayed busy. Avocato tended to worry when left unattended.

 

“I just spoke with Nathan.” Jack started.

 

Avocato turned to acknowledge him. “And? What'd he say? Can he get me custody of my son?”

 

“Initially, it'll be a cinch. Long term will be more strenuous, but we can handle it. In the meantime, we have a _lot_ of work to do to ensure you're ready for your debut.” Jack replied.

 

Avocato looked away and murmured, self conscious, “What if the audience doesn't like me?”

  
Jack hummed and answered, “I've dealt with that before. I made it clear, then, that I won't tolerate anyone having a problem with me or my tour crew. The only problem I _will_ accept is not liking my music, which hasn't happened as of yet. Everything will work out just fine. Don't worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is by Faith Hill


	10. Life To Tell

Avocato grimaced. He has just messed up the dance… Again. This was the twelfth time. He was starting to get aggravated at himself.

 

“Alright, alright. Let's take a break.” Jack declared.

 

“I want to get this right.” Avocato grumbled.

 

Jack took a swig of water he'd gotten from a snack table before returning, “You will, you will. I have faith in you. Trust me, I'm not going to let you on that stage without making sure you know the routines and songs so well you can do them in your sleep. But, it's important that you rest for a bit.”

 

Avocato nodded. He took a bottle of milk from the snack table in the rehearsal room and took a seat on one of the couches. He felt that the superstar was going too easy on him. All he seemed to do was make mistakes.

 

“If it helps, John was _way_ worse than you. At least you catch on faster with where the sways and twirls are. John was an absolute _clutz_! There was this one time where we had to time a backflip just right so our bodies would be parallel to each other for a few moments and look _really_ grateful. I can't tell you how many times he mistimed his flip and crashed into me. It took weeks to get that move down! Of course, he _had_ to have fun with it. I'm just going to say that two weeks into practicing this move, he took to eating bean and cheese burritos and leave it at that!” Jack consoled.

 

Avocato couldn't stop a laugh as he responded, “He… He used to fart on you?”

 

Jack grinned sightly. “Yep! He figured that if I was adamant about that move, I had to get used to the idea that things can happen. I used to get so irritated when he messed up on purpose _just_ so he could use his size against me _and_ fart...in my face.”

 

Avocato flinched. “Working with him must have sucked.”

 

“It wasn't so bad. We gave each other a hard time, sure, but that didn't mean we didn't get along. We were best friends, after all.” Jack commented.

 

Avocato smiled fondly. “I know how that is. Gary's been my best friend since high school. He can get on my nerves sometimes, but I wouldn't want anyone else to be my best friend besides him.”

 

“Have you told him that his father and my last duet partner are one and the same?” Jack asked.

 

Avocato took a gulp of his milk and answered, “Yeah. He was _definitely_ surprised by that. I... I teased him that John being your last duet partner was why there were so many hidden funds in his estate and why they'd never wanted for anything.”

 

“John  _ did _ like to hoard money. He was there accountant between us, actually. I've never been good with finances. Xalten took over that when he died.” Jack reminisced.

 

“I'm actually pretty good with a budget. Prison gives you plenty of practice with that, really.” Avocato admitted, sheepish at mentioning his past.

 

Jack got a macaroon and nibbled on it. “Budgeting has never been my problem. I'm sure you've noticed that I tend to go a...a bit overboard when ensuring my tour crew get to live in the lap of luxury.”

 

“A _bit_? You _insisted_ on buying me a Galaxy S10! _I_ wanted a phone with just the basics.” Avocato stated.

 

“It has the basics!” Jack defended.

 

Avocato smirked. “Yeah, along with a dozen or so _other_ apps I _don't_ even need.”

 

Jack shrugged. He took another bite of his macaroon. He wanted those around him to have more than they needed. That was the kind of person he was. 

 

“Can I ask you something? Why do you like macaroons so much?” Avocato asked, changing the subject.

 

Jack sighed and answered, “Coconuts are the only nut I can eat. I... I have a nut allergy. Only the tour crew knows. I'm not forthcoming about it. John… John found out when I did. Xalten and the others had to ask that same question in order to find out.”

 

“You keep an emergency EpiPen on you, right?” Avocato inquired.

 

Jack nodded. “Of course.”

 

“Would you mind if I carried one too for you? To make sure that you'll have one no matter what.” Avocato requested.

 

Jack sheepishly admitted, “To be honest, no, I don't mind. In fact, the orders carry emergency EpiPens. They insist on it. It's their way of showing they care about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song is by Madonna


	11. Dig A Little Deeper

Jack hummed as he worked on a new song. He'd add Avocato's baritone later. Right now, he needed to get the tempo and lyrics done first. He was startled out of his distracted mind when he heard a throat being cleared.

 

“Oh, Gary! Hello!” Jack greeted happily.

 

“Hey, Jack. I... I wanted to ask you something. You busy?” Gary said, rubbing the back of his head.

 

Jack smiled softly. “No, not at all. There's no rush for this new song. Avocato hasn't heard it yet. What's on your mind?”

 

Gary took a deep breath and replied, “Well, I didn't really see my dad much while growing up, so... I was wondering… What was he like?”

 

Jack straightened a bit. “John… John could be very stubborn at times. He loved to joke around. He was very protective over those he cared about. He wasn't quick to anger, normally. He was smart, kind, and generous to all he encountered. When we went on tour, he tended to… Want to enjoy a woman's… Companionship after the concerts. On the road, he… He could only talk about one thing: you. Out of everything in his life, he loved you the most.”

 

“Did that ever make you feel… Like he didn't care about you?” Gary asked.

 

Jack smiled softly. “Never. The reason we started this life was because he couldn't hold down a job and he was worried about providing for you. We discovered by accident one day how well we sounded together. Starting a career in the music business took a bit of effort, but once we did, we were a hit.”

 

“Why do you think he didn't tell me?” Gary wondered.

 

Jack shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe because he was trying to protect you by keeping his superstar life and his home life separate. I asked him, once, why he didn't bring you with us while we were on tour. You were probably about…five? Maybe six. This was during the summer, of course.”

 

Gary asked, interested, “What did he say?”

 

“That he didn't want to risk you getting any unwanted publicity. He thought it was better for you to not know how famous he was. He didn't want you to make friends with people that online wanted to be your friend because _he_ was famous.”

 

“Well, I guess he was right. Since word got out that you picked Avocato to be your new duet partner, _I've_ been getting called by people I haven't talked to since high school. It's kinda weird. I was left alone mostly when he was a bounty hunter _and_ after he got arrested. But, now that he's your new duet partner, I'm being bugged by old high school classmates wanting to meet with me. It's insulting, actually.” Gary rambled.

 

Jack chuckled. “Little Cato will most likely go through the same thing.”

 

Gary shrugged. “He's a smart kid. He knows the difference between someone who just wants to be your friend because of whatever reason and someone who really  _ does _ want to be your friend.”

 

Jack nodded in agreement. Currently, Little Cato was in the kitchen with Avocato, having lunch. The older Ventrexian had custody of the teenager, only because Catie had been deemed an unfit mother. For the time being, a social worker was going to make surprise visits to check on Little Cato 

 

“Do you think Avocato will be able to get full custody of him?” Gary asked softly.

 

“I don't think. I know! I... I had Xalten look into it. With him associating with me, and with me not having any blights on my record, he'll be approved for full custody. It's not a fair system, yes, but  _ I'm _ not going to complain. I doubt Avocato will either.” Jack stated.

 

“You realize that Catie’s not giving up without a fight, right?” Gary pointed out.

 

Jack sighed. “Yes, I realize. I'm hoping I have a better lawyer on my side. I won't allow her to win.”

 

“I don't know. Catie can be pretty determined.” Gary commented.

 

Jack snorted. “So can I. Besides, I  _ doubt _ she has the same resources  I  do!”

 

Gary shrugged. Jack had a point. Catie didn't have _nearly_ as much money as Jack did. Chances were that the superstar would win the legal battle.

 

“So, how's the song coming along?” Gary asked.

 

“Pretty good. Avocato and I will let you and the others listen when it's finished.” Jack promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from The Princess And The Frog Soundtrack


	12. Addicted

Avocato hummed as he practiced the moves Jack had taught him. He wanted to get this right. He heard a knock on the door of the mansion. Still humming, Avocato went to answer it.

 

His humming stopped abruptly. In the doorway stood his ex-girlfriend. Catie looked every bit the stereotype of an alcoholic; she looked older than her twenty seven years. Avocato could smell breath mints, rancid vomit, strong mouthwash, and fresh beer on her breath.

 

“What are you doing here, Catie?” Avocato asked, irritated, crossing his arms.

 

“I want my baby, _miscreant_!” Catie demanded primly.

 

Avocato grit his teeth. “Don't call me that! Little Cato is better off with me! _I_ don't neglect him. _I_ spend time with him. _I_ make sure that he knows that I will do _anything_ for him. What have _you_ done?”

 

“First of all, I will call you whatever I want! You're just a deadbeat criminal who will _never_ amount to anything! Second of all, I don't have to explain _anything_ to you… _Miscreant_!” Catie replied, snobbish.

 

“Wha’s wif all the yellin? Is there a problem, har?” Brutus asked, coming in.

 

Avocato took a deep breath and answered, “Everything's fine, Brutus. Catie was just leaving.”

 

“I'm not going anywhere without my baby!” Catie stubbornly protested.

 

Brutus walked forward to address the female Ventrexian, who was smaller than him by eight inches, “Yes’m, ya are. Jack don’ take kindly ta anyone stirrin’ the watas. Fa ya own good, I suggest ya leave ‘fore things get nasty.”

 

Catie squirmed under Brutus's gaze. She nervously swallowed. A six foot five Doigan made her instincts go haywire. Seeing no other option, she turned and went back to her car.

 

Avocato sighed in relief. “You didn't have to do that, Brutus, but…Thanks.”

 

Brutus turned to Avocato. “Like I said, Jack don’ take kindly ta anyone stirrin’ the watas. Tha’ includes ya ex. Besides, ya a member o’ the group. I ain't gonna let anyone mess wif ya.”

 

Avocato closed the door and leaned against it. “Well, I appreciate you looking out for me. Even if it's just because I'm Jack's duet partner. Catie… Catie can get difficult to deal with… Even if you know how to do it.”

 

“Then, it's a goo’ thing I'm a Doigan.” Brutus commented, grinning.

 

Avocato burst into laughter. “Yeah, good thing. I'm going to go tell my son what just happened.”

 

Avocato made his way to the game room. Little Cato was playing a combat game with Buclim. Avocato leaned on the back of the couch, watching. It looked like Little Cato was winning.

 

“Hey, Dad. What's up?” Little Cato greeted, eyes on the game.

 

Avocato chuckled at his son. “Hey, son. Your mother just came by.”

 

“She-she's not going to take me away from you, is she?” Little Cato asked softly.

 

“No, she's not. Jack and I would  _ never _ allow that. Anyone else for that matter. I told her that you're better off with me. I don't neglect you, I spend time with you, and I make sure you know that I would do anything for you. When she started to get like she gets, Brutus came in and scared her off.” Avocato answered.

 

“Yeah, I'm better off with you! Brutus is  _ awesome _ ! Good to know she's got  _ some _ sense.” Little Cato remarked.

 

Avocato chuckled and ruffled his son's Mohawk. He straightened and left to find Jack. He found him working on a new song. He told him what had happened.

 

Jack sighed. “I had a feeling that would happen sooner or later. You alright?”

 

“Yeah. I'm fine. Do… Do you think we can get a restraining order against her?” Avocato replied.

 

“I don't see why not.” Jack returned.

 

Avocato smiled gratefully. He didn't want to admit it, but his ex-girlfriend showing up made him feel uncomfortable. He knew she could be cruel. The last thing he needed in his life was her.

 

“I'll call Nathan now and get it done.” Jack stated, taking out his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is by Kelly Clarkson.  
> I am opening ideas for how to deal with Catie.


	13. Somebody

Avocato heard the strumming of a guitar. Curious, he followed the sound. He poked inside a cracked doorway. Jack was softly singing.

 

“... chance

On someone who

Just might surprise you.

Never know a person's worth

By their past, by their looks, by their birth.

Deep down inside, I know,

We all need picking up when we're feeling low.

Life is a dance.

So, take a chance

On someone who

Just might surprise you.” Jack sang in his high Alto.

 

“Wow. That's pretty good.” Avocato complimented.

 

Jack jumped at the abrupt noise and turned towards Avocato. “Thanks. It's the first song John and I ever wrote together. We never debuted it; never got the chance to. We wrote it as we were discovering how well we sounded together. John and I… We both  _ hated _ that we were seeing good people be judged for being slightly deformed, born on ‘the wrong side of the tracks’, or… Or being in prison a couple of times. We wrote it to vent and as a joke. Something silly, just for us. Then, we listened to ourselves. I guess we never debuted it so we could have something that was just for us. I like to sing it sometimes, but it's kind of…lonely. It was written with a low baritone and a high Alto voice key.”

 

“You really miss him, huh?” Avocato asked, sitting next to him.

 

Jack nodded. “The entire country… Heck, the entire _world_ saw us as just duet partner. No one really _knows_ that we were friends before we started out. Best friends.”

 

“Did you know, then, that your entire singing career would preach second chances and juggling based on personality?” Avocato inquired.

 

“Yes. That was my idea. When John and I met Xalten, it was actually both of us that suggested we hire him as our manager. He and I _both_ said as much at the _exact_ same time.” Jack answered softly.

 

Avocato snorted. “Sounds like you two were really in sync with each other.”

 

“We were. We knew everything about each other. John and I had no secrets from each other. Even though, sometimes, I wished we did.” Jack admitted.

 

Avocato smiled and responded, “Gary and I are the same way. He absolutely _insists_ on telling me _everything_ and that I do the same. It's kinda annoying at times.”

 

Jack smiled back. “I suppose he gets that from his father. I remember this one time, before we started this life, John had a one night stand threesome and _had_ to call me… In the middle of the night, just to tell me he ‘scored’ with a man and a woman. As soon as he got the last word out, I hung up on him.”

 

“Wait, wait.  _ John _ was bisexual?” Avocato asked, shocked.

 

“Pansexual, actually. Don't tell Gary that. The last thing he needs is to find out that his father didn't just sleep with women. John told me multiple times that he would rather Gary not know the full truth of his sex life. I'm not sure why.” Jack explained.

 

“Yeah, that doesn't make much sense. Gary accepts _me_ , and _I'm_ pansexual.” Avocato replied.

 

Jack shrugged. “There's a huge difference between his best friend and his father.”

 

“What about you?” Avocato questioned.

 

“Me? I... I... I am attracted mostly to males.” Jack mumbled.

 

Avocato blinked in surprise. He'd thought the superstar would be attracted only to females. Only Gary knew that the Ventrexian had a crush on Jack. He was too nervous and afraid to tell his duet partner the truth.

 

“What? I can't be interested in all types of people?” Jack asked, mock-offended.

 

Panicking, Avocato waved his hands and responded, “No, no! I'm not judging. You have as much right to be interested in who you want. I just-”

 

Jack laughed, interrupting, “Avocato, relax! I'm just messing with you. Lighten  _ up _ ! I don't mind the assumption that I'm straight. I'm usually careful who the press sees me with, so it makes sense that people think I'm heterosexual. It  _ is _ the sexual default, after all.”

 

“Sorry. It's just, I'm not sure when you're kidding or not.” Avocato stated.

 

Jack sighed. “It's perfectly alright, Avocato. Give it time. We'll become in sync with each other. Don't worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title is by Reba Mcentire.  
> Also... I'm on the fence about making this a Jackcato or not. Please, let me know what y'all think.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter title is a song by Anika Noni Rose


End file.
